Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lightweight, packable, all-terrain cot that is designed to fit a multitude of configurations for use in different terrain situations. The invention does not have to be a cot, but can also be used as a tent, table, storage solution, or other structure.
Description of Related Art
Currently existing lightweight, packable cots require flat or almost flat ground, thereby limiting potential campsites. These cots require flat ground because they typically use at least six support points with the ground. If these support points are modified to compensate for uneven or sloping ground, the lightweight and/or packable aspects of the cots are quickly lost, another limiting aspect of the prior art; moreover, stability in these alternative configurations is far from adequate and results in cot “wobble.” The invention taught herein is unique in that it is designed so that it only requires support on the corners of the cot, thereby not requiring more than four support points—enhancing ease of carrying and packing—but able to be placed on uneven ground.
Using only four support points on the cot as taught herein allows for leveling of the cot in almost any terrain. For example, a user may put a nylon strap around a tree and hang one end of the cot from straps while resting the other end on the ground. Alternatively, a user may use four small legs to support each corner on level ground. In another aspect, a user may use rocks, pieces of wood, shoes, or any other mostly solid object to support each corner as needed, or if a user does not want to carry the legs during, for example, a hike to save room and/or weight. The legs may also be adjustable.
Due to the invention as compared to the prior art, a user may now sleep as comfortably on even a 45-degree slope or more as was previously only possible on level ground.